En silence tombe la neige
by Leptitloir
Summary: C'est comme une mélodie qu'Axel écoute, assis contre la porte, en repensant à ce garçon. [UA]


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Problème", en une heure.**

Hey !

Je reviens encore une fois sur le fandom pendant les nuits du fof – de toute façon, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'écrire autre chose que du KH ce soir, soyons honnêtes. Déjà petite précision, il y a des **TW** sur cet OS que j'ai mis tout en bas pour ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir avant de lire. Mais du coup, c'est pas toujours très la joie, sachez-le. Même si j'ai déjà fait bien pire.

Aussi, ce petit texte est en lien avec un autre OS, sauf que je l'ai pas posté donc vous pouvez pas savoir lequel. Mais il finira par arriver un jour.

Bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

C'est comme une mélodie dans le salon.

Lové près de la porte de sa chambre, ses jambes repliées contre son torse maigre d'enfant trop grand, Axel tend l'oreille. Il entend. Il guette, ses mains nouées sur ses chevilles.

C'est une chanson à parole, deux voix qui se mêlent et qui s'élèvent et qui s'unissent comme un seul cri, deux timbres opposées qui s'assemblent comme les pièces éparpillées de son puzzle sur le sol. C'est vif, plein d'énergie, ça n'a de cesse de monter encore et presque il pourrait croire que ça se rapproche, le gamin de douze ans, mais aucun bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Ça se calme un peu, comme un long regard échangé entre deux mots, ça reprend. C'est fort, trop fort, il voudrait pouvoir baisser le son comme il le fait avec la télé. Mais les deux voix ne s'arrêteront pas, pas pour lui, pas comme ça. Parce que la musique ne connait qu'une seule fin, et qu'il la connait déjà. Il attend. Ça va s'arrêter, bientôt. Il pourra aller dormir.

C'est un peu comme une percussion, quand la tête de sa mère s'éclate contre la porte du placard. Quand la main puissante de son père la gifle encore. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule voix qui chante, après ce passage. Ça dit _C'est moi qui paie le loyer ici_, et puis _salope_ et ça parle de mettre dehors mais Axel n'aime pas cette partie, l'opéra déraille. Il sent comme quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Comme un problème. Mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Il se demande si c'est pareil chez Larxene, parce que sa mère et son père se parlent toujours tout doucement, ça suinte l'amour et ça lui met un peu la honte. Mais ils doivent bien se disputer, eux aussi.

Ça dit _crie pas tu vas réveiller le gosse il va t'entendre t'as envie qu'il t'entende ?_ et le gamin pense qu'il devrait peut-être sortir leur dire qu'il dort pas, peut-être que les deux se tairaient et que sa mère ne sangloterait plus et que son père ne dirait pas encore _salope regarde-moi quand je te parle_, mais son père ne veut pas qu'il entende alors ça ne doit pas être une bonne idée.

Les sanglots. Les sanglots, c'est la pire partie. Elle lui serre le ventre. Et c'est pas normal il se dit, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire de toute façon ? Il ne peut pas faire, justement. Ses bras se serrent autour de ses jambes. Il regarde dehors, par la fenêtre.

Dehors, c'est la neige de Stockholm qui s'étale sur la ville, et les flocons qui s'écrasent le font en silence. Dehors il fait froid. Dehors il fait libre. On dirait la lune.

Il repense au garçon qu'il a croisé avant de rentrer, au début de nuit. Un inconnu. Le fils du nouveau voisin.

_« - Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_\- Vanitas. »_

Il revoit sa bouche et tout le chocolat fondu autour et les taches sur ses mains, sa langue qui repassait dessus et ses yeux dorés comme jamais il en a vu qui brillaient dans l'ombre comme des yeux de chat. Et sa peau si pâle comme la neige, il avait l'air malade, malade d'avoir mangé trop de chocolat, ou peut-être que c'était autre chose.

_« - Moi c'est Axel. »_

Il lui a souri, le plus beau sourire flippant du monde. Rien à voir avec ce truc sur la tête de son père, ce rictus quand il dit _je compte jusqu'à dix_ tout bas à sa mère sans savoir que son fils espionne en haut des escaliers et qu'elle recule et qu'il ajoute _il va entendre_, il dit toujours_ il va entendre_ et faudra bien qu'Axel lui explique qu'il entend déjà tout, un jour.

_« - T'es tout barbouillé. »_

Il a dit ça au garçon et le garçon s'est essuyé du revers de sa manche et la manche a pris la couleur claire du chocolat, un drôle de marron quand même. Il a fixé les taches et puis il s'est rappelé qu'il devait parler.

_« - J'avais faim. »_

Et faim, ça avait pas l'air d'avoir le même sens pour lui que pour le rouquin. Il a souri encore mais c'était pas un sourire d'enfant ça, l'autre lui aurait donné cent ans. Il a eu l'air plus jeune et plus vieux que lui en même temps.

Il revoit ses pieds avancer dans la neige sans laisser de trace ou à peine, toutes légères, des pieds de plume. Et il se dit, le gamin, quand les percussions reprennent, qu'il a envie de revoir le nouveau. Le revoir là maintenant devant lui et sortir dehors par la fenêtre avec lui pour plus entendre ça. Partir loin pour toujours. Il imagine comment ce serait loin d'ici. Loin de tout.

Mais le seul endroit où il peut partir, pour l'instant, c'est dans sa tête. Il s'y réfugie le temps que tout s'arrête. Stop. Bientôt.

Dehors il neige et les flocons ne font pas de bruit, eux.

* * *

**TW : Violences conjugales**

Wala ? J'espère que c'était pas trop bizarre, je sais pas quoi en penser sur le moment. En tout cas si ça vous a plu, vous savez qu'il y aura un jour un autre OS en lien avec ça.

Review ?


End file.
